


Comfort

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Sounds and Colors - Saiunkoku Monogatari Ficlets and Drabbles [1]
Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: For Seiran it's strange, watching others offer comfort.





	

Ryuuki also had nightmares. More often than not, Seien - Seiran now, sometimes he still has to remember that – would spend the night holding his scared little brother, the only way Ryuuki – or him – could sleep.

It's still strange for him that, when he wakes up hearing Shuurei crying and he hurries towards her room, he finds the lady of the house already cradling her daughter, comforting her in soft whispers that he can't make out.

Sometimes he forgets that some mothers do love their children.

He's about to go away, Shuurei already asleep against her mother's bosom, but then the lady looks towards him and smiles, motioning him forward. He's startled when she presses a kiss to his forehead, soft and gentle.

"I'm sorry we woke you up, Seiran," the lady speaks, carefully placing her daughter back over the bed. When she turns towards him again, he hasn't recovered from the kiss yet. "Thank you for worrying about Shuurei, though."

He nods, still uncertain about words and turns to leave. The lady doesn't move to go away, just sits by her daughter's bedside holding her hand. Seiran tries hard not to think of how much he misses Ryuuki right then.


End file.
